


Adventure in the Mirror Dimension

by th3dm0n



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Ashcest, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3dm0n/pseuds/th3dm0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash found himself wandering in a weird forest. He was all alone, looking for his friends and Pikachu. As he followed the only path he’d seen, he couldn’t help it but notice, something wasn’t right about this place. He saw more and more weird looking crystals, or more like mirrors - he thought - on his way down the road. After a few minutes of walking he finally found Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, but oddly, Pikachu wasn’t there with them. He asked them if they’ve seen his friend, but the answers he got just didn’t make sense. Serena started teasing him, and Clemont wasn’t acting like he does usually either. The subject quickly changed when Serena challenged Ash for a rematch. It was once again a bit odd, Ash couldn’t even remember when was their last battle with Serena, but being a battle maniac as he is, he quickly accepted the challenge. The battle was quickly over, Serena’s Fennekin fainted after the second strike Ash’s Pokemon made. Just when Clemont started announcing the winner, Ash caught his eyes on a rather weird thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure in the Mirror Dimension

Ash found himself wandering in a weird forest. He was all alone, looking for his friends and Pikachu. As he followed the only path he’d seen, he couldn’t help it but notice, something wasn’t right about this place. He saw more and more weird looking crystals, or more like mirrors - he thought - on his way down the road. After a few minutes of walking he finally found Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, but oddly, Pikachu wasn’t there with them. He asked them if they’ve seen his friend, but the answers he got just didn’t make sense. Serena started teasing him, and Clemont wasn’t acting like he does usually either. The subject quickly changed when Serena challenged Ash for a rematch. It was once again a bit odd, Ash couldn’t even remember when was their last battle with Serena, but being a battle maniac as he is, he quickly accepted the challenge. The battle was quickly over, Serena’s Fennekin fainted after the second strike Ash’s Pokemon made. Just when Clemont started announcing the winner, Ash caught his eyes on a rather weird thing. He could hear Pikachu’s voice. As he turned his head around, he spotted Pikachu, but couldn’t keep his eye there for a single moment, as he glanced up, and saw himself walking out of the woods holding Pikachu. He couldn’t belive his eyes (as couldn’t the others in the group). He then remembered what happened before he lost his Pikachu. He went into a cave with these weird mirrors, that might’ve something to do with this.  
Once they overcame their initial surprise, the gang settled down on a few rocks to try to figure out what’s going on. After a bit of discussion, Clemont (or Mirror Clemont, as it later became apparent) outlined his theory about two parallel dimensions existing, and Ash travelling to theirs. It all made sense now. Ash was in this mirror dimension, where most of the things he knew are the opposite as he knew them.  
Even though they were all acting kind of weird (at least from where Ash stood), they were still pretty helpful. They all decided to help Ash find his way back to his own dimension. They were walking for a while, everyone talking, everyone but Ash. He just listened to all the things the others said. As he listened he also noticed something. His mirror self wasn’t too active in the conversation either. Despite that, he was kind of always worrying about something, or just trying to be out of the way of everyone else. It was kind of weird. Ash decided to ask Mirror Clemont about his take on Mirror Ash.  
\- He’s a good kid, but he needs to learn how to live life if you know what I mean… - Started Mirror Clemont  
As the conversation continued, Ash learned more and more about his mirror self, but he couldn’t really believe his ears. It seemed that his mirror self was truly completely different from him. Which in a way made perfect sense, but still, knowing himself, he just couldn’t understand.  
They were walking for about an hour or so, when Mirror Ash started complaining about his leg hurting. They bragged him a bit, but after a while they all stopped to get some rest.  
As they layed down for a bit, Ash was still observing. Bonnie seemed like the Bonnie he knew. Always playing with their Pokemon. Serena and Clemont on the other hand were completely different. Serena was thinking all about herself, and Clemont just exercising (The Clemont he knew wouldn’t really do that, he thought laughing a bit on the inside). Then his attention was directed to Mirror Ash. He was sitting alone away from the others, looking a bit down.  
Ash suddenly stood up, and shouted to the others:  
\- Hey guys, do you mind if Ash and I take a little walk alone?  
The others were pretty busy with their stuff, they just responded with a few nods.  
Ash set his way to Mirror Ash, grabbing his hand asking him to come along.  
\- But i’m so tired - Responded Mirror Ash  
But Ash was determined, he wanted to get to know his mirror self. So he keeped dragging him until he finally came along. They were walking for a few minutes, talking. Well, talking might be a strong word for it. It was mainly Ash asking various questions to Mirror Ash, who usually only gave some very short answers. After walking a bit more, they arrived in a deserted sunny spot with some nice green grass.   
  
\- We should lay down a bit, you said you were tired.  
  
 He didn’t have to ask twice. Mirror Ash quickly sat down on the warm fuzzy grass, Ash following him, sitting next to him. Not too far, but not too close either.  
\- So how are you and Clemont going along? - He asked his mirror self, thinking about his own relationship with his boyfriend Clemont  
\- Well… - Mirror Ash started with a sigh following  
\- He’s not bragging me like Serena does - He continued  
Ash was a bit surprised by the answer. He thought that they were good friends too.  
\- Do you feel close to him? - He asked back  
\- I… I like him, but close? What do you mean by that? - Replied his mirror self  
\- Well, you know, maybe doing some special things? - Asked Ash  
All he got as an answer was a curious but weird face from Mirror Ash. He knew something wasn’t right.  
\- Do you ever fantasize about doing something special with him?  
The answer was the same expression on his innocent face. Ash realized that he might not know what he means.  
\- W… Well, do you ever touch yourself?  
\- I.. I guess so, when I shower, I wash my body, if that counts. - Came a rather odd answer.  
\- I.. I see… But do you ever touch yourself down there? - Replied Ash, pointing at his mirror self’s waist.  
\- You mean my… - Replied Mirror Ash with his face turning all red  
\- Yeah, you know, when You have that funny feeling, sometimes it’s ok to touch yourself there. - Said Ash, with kind of a trembling voice. He was teaching “himself” about this stuff… It felt a bit weird to him too.  
\- I actually never did it. - Came the response to his biggest surprise. He just couldn’t imagine it.  
Mirror Ash kept looking at Ash with his face all red. Ash was looking towards him, both his hands on his knees, biting his lips with a few of his teeth. He was trying to make a big decision. Should he interfere with another dimension’s rules, or shouldn’t. Also, what would his boyfriend think if he did this. He was determined though. Thinking, “This is ME… It’s not someone else, it’s ME! I need to help myself”.  
Mirror Ash addressed him with his quiet soft voice: A.. Ash, are you ok?.  
Ash haven’t said a single word to that. He just looked at his innocent looking mirror self, and started to get closer to him. He made his mind up. He wanted to help this guiltless entity that was himself. He wanted to show the way. “Clemont wouldn’t mind” - he thought to himself - “I’m not doing it with someone else. It’s just me.”  
With that set in his mind, he continued to lean towards Mirror Ash. He aimed towards his neck, slowly reaching out with his tounge, meanwhile loosing his gloves, throwing them on the grass. As he reached his target, he slowly pursed and started kissing his mirror self’s neck, and slowly wrapped his hands around his waist massaging him gently through his jacket. Mirror Ash was surprised. He haven’t felt anything like that before. But he wasn’t sure what Ash was doing, so he asked:  
\- Ash, what are you planning to do to me?  
As he heard the question, he slowly let go of Mirror Ash’s neck with his mouth, and quietly whispered into his ears:  
\- I’m doing what you should’ve done a long time ago. Just trust me, you’ll like it.  
Mirror Ash was very nervous, he was quite uncomfortable in this situation. It was new to him, and because of that, he was afraid of it. But that didn’t bother Ash. He could feel the tension in the other one’s body, and all he was focusing on was to make it go away. So he returned to kissing his mirror self on the neck. Tasting his wonderful skin. It was a weird experience, he knew that that was himself who he was tasting. Yet, it was completely different. It was interesting non the less, or rather than interesting, it was exciting. Ash touched himself all the time when he jerked off, but this body felt completely different. Even though he knew, it was the same flesh and blood as his. As he continued smooching on the neck, his hands slowly started to move. They were going back front, and aiming a bit down. He slowly put them bellow Mirror Ash’s under shirt, touching his bare stomach. The feeling of his soft skin just made sense. Mirror Ash was still very nervous, but as he could feel Ash’s soft touch on his body, he started to feel the excitement too. He felt the two hands slowly and gently making their ways up and down on his upper body, gently caressing every part of it. Both of them quite liked this weird encounter of theirs. Once Ash could feel the tension going away from the other’s body, he slowly removed his hands from under the shirt, and also moved his head back, leaving a mark of saliva on Mirror Ash’s neck. He kept looking at Mirror Ash as he slowly started to remove his own clothing. First his hat, his shoes, the socks. After that he zipped off his jacket, and reached down for his shirt. He pulled it off, revealing his wonderful upper body. Meanwhile Mirror Ash’s face started to glow in red once again. He knew that body very well. It was exactly as his, yet he was so impressed seeing the clothing slowly being removed from it. As the shirt was gone, Ash slowly unzipped his pants, and pulled it down, revealing his briefs (which became his favourites, now that they shared one with Clemont in their dimension). Only the briefs were left, but even those couldn’t hide what was underneath them. Ash was clearly excited, Mirror Ash realized that too, once he saw his shaft standing up underneath the boxers. Now Ash hesitated a bit. He only stripped completely naked in front of Clemont so far. But then he thought again, the other one is no stranger. It’s himself. So he took the courage, and with a manly pull, pulled off his briefs, revealing his erect penis, and completing the view of his bare body. Mirror Ash noticed how big Ash’s erect penis was. He also had an erection every once in a while, but - maybe because of his restrained attitude - it was never so big. Ash stepped closer to him, and said:  
\- Give me your hands.  
Mirror Ash hesitated for a moment, he was still a bit frightened, but sure enough, he gave in and reached both his hands out. Ash quickly grabbed them, just to remove his gloves, and then immediately let go. He sat down in front of Mirror Ash with his back facing him, just looking back at him, blushing a bit, and giving him a small smile.  
\- W.. What do I do now? - Asked Mirror Ash, in his surprise  
\- Your body felt very good. I want you to feel the same thing. Touch me wherever you’d like! - He replied.  
Mirror Ash hesitated as he started to move his hands towards Ash’s body. He slowly reached out, and touched Ash’s arms.  
\- You can do better than that - Said Ash to him with a bit of laughter  
\- Ah, O.. Ok…  
Mirror Ash slowly started to move his hands down on Ash’s shoulders, reaching for his arms, then slowly down his back. He was reassured that he was doing okay, when he heard Ash release a small moan from feeling his soft touch. So he continued, the direction was still down, but slowly started to move forward as well, reaching under Ash’s armpits. He took his time exploring Ash’s sides, not moving any more forward yet, instead moving up and down once again. He could feel all the details of Ash’s body. It came to Mirror Ash as a surprise too, how much detail was in their bodies that they haven’t realize yet. He slowly started to move forward again, reaching the front of Ash’s body. His belly was soft and a bit sensitive too, every time he reached down on it, Ash moved a bit. He was quite ticklish in that area. Mirror Ash wasn’t the seducing type at all, so once he realized that Ash was tickled whenever he reached out there, he moved his hands up, caressing his soft chest. He mainly touched himself there too, but this once again felt completely differently. It felt much softer, much warmer, yet… He felt home touching it, and caressing it gently. Ash felt similarly… He moaned, even closed his eyes. He always loved Clemont caressing his chest too, so this was one of the best parts for him. They were both completely occupied with each other. Mirror Ash haven’t realized how his tension went away in an instance. They were both only focusing on the other, the outside world was completely forgotten. They couldn’t hear or see anything else, but each other. There could’ve been hundreds of people watching, they wouldn’t have noticed. (Well, lucky for them of course, there wasn’t a single soul nearby). Mirror Ash’s breathing got heavier and heavier… He started to roll his tongue around his lips. He wanted to taste the other Ash, but he was too afraid to make a move. He was constantly thinking and thinking. Then there was a flash in his mind… “I want you to feel the same thing”… That’s what he said. I can do it. - He thought.  
He slowly gathered the courage, and started moving his lips against Ash’s neck. As he reached, he slowly started to move his wet lips around Ash’s neck, giving him goosebumps. Ash didn’t want to stop him, in fact he quite enjoyed how the newbie explored this new territory of joy on him. The thing is, he haven’t been kissed by any other boy than Clemont, this is why it felt weird for him at first, but then he thought again, “It’s just me…”, and relaxed his muscles, allowing Mirror Ash to continue. As he felt the soft lips working their way around his neck, he noticed another thing too. Mirror Ash’s palms started to sweat. He took a glance back at him just to see that it wasn’t just his palms, his complete body was covered in sweat from the heat from this encounter. He slowly turned around, making Mirror Ash’s lips separate from his neck.  
\- Let me make you a bit more comfortable. - He said as he slowly reached for the shy little boy’s jacket’s zipper, pulling it down slowly, and removing all his clothing gently. When he finally reached to Mirror Ash’s briefs, he could see it was already a bit wet from pre cum at the top of the mast that his - not yet fully - erect penis casted. Ash bit his lips as he slowly removed the last piece of clothing from his mirror self. Revealing the incompletely erect, still a bit soft member of Mirror Ash. Suddenly both of them froze. Mirror Ash from being a bit afraid of what’s coming next, and Ash, seeing that cute half erect dick, that was looking identical to his, being kind of mesmerized. He could see the generous amount of pre cum on the tip of it… He wanted to taste it. Right now. He was really curious how his own self tasted. It was a rare opportunity to taste it just like when Clemont would do it with him. Before Mirror Ash could even start asking what would happen next, Ash’s mouth was already on the move. Covering first the tip, licking of the pre cum, then slowly moving downwards reaching and completely covering the shaft. Mirror Ash went speechless. He closed his eyes, clenched both his hands, and let out a huge moan. He never felt anything like this before. Ash was holding his head steady, only rolling his mouth around his cock. He could feel it grow harder and harder in his mouth as he kept tasting it. He wanted to memorize every single moment of this. This was a possibly one time only opportunity, so he wanted to get every detail. Which filled his mirror self too with even greater pleasure he could ever imagine. As Ash slowly began moving his lips back and forth around his - now fully erect - cock, Mirror Ash could feel some tension working it’s way up in him. He couldn’t really describe what he was feeling. Neither could he decide if it was a good or bad feeling. But the tension kept growing and growing, up until without any warning signs, he started gasping for air as he let it all out in Ash’s mouth. For his first time doing this, he ejaculated quite a generous amount in Ash’s mouth. Ash suddenly gulped a giant, swallowing most of the bit salty gooey matter in his mouth. The most of it went down his throat, but he couldn’t help but let some out of his mouth too. Slowly dripping down on his chest as he lay back a bit, and started coughing. Mirror Ash was still trying to comprehend what happened, as he slowly took a glance down seeing Ash coughing. Being as he was, he immediately got afraid, and asked Ash if he was alright, apologizing for anything he mightn’t done right. Ash finally swallowed the last few drops remaining in his mouth, wiped his mouth clean with his arm, and looked back at Mirror Ash.  
\- It’s okay, i was just not really prepared for that, that’s all. So, how did you like it? - Smiling at him, with a subtle blush under his eyes.  
Mirror Ash was relieved. He answered:  
\- I… I can’t really describe it… I haven’t felt anything like this before!  
\- Well, believe it or not, but in my dimension, Clemont and I do this all the time when we’re alone. - Ash replied once again with a blush on his face.  
Mirror Ash had a hard time believing that. It’s not like he and Mirror Clemont weren’t buddies, but he just couldn’t imagine himself getting so close to him. Probably because of his mild temper. But to be honest, he was not really curious about the back story at that time. He was too excited for that. He wanted more.  
\- Umm… Can I try it on you too? - He asked from Ash  
Ash was hoping they were going there, he was curious how his shy mirror self would do this for his first time. He gladly said yes to him.  
Ash sat down on the soft grass, leaned back, supporting himself with his hands, and spread his legs wide open, revealing his hard erect member. It was like a delicious cake served on a silver platter. Mirror Ash sat down in front of him, and slowly moved his head towards. He placed a few wet kisses on Ash’s chest, then his tummy, and finally faced down on the hard, pulsing cock, that was facing him. He shyly opened his mouth, and covered the whole thing with it. It was just about the right size for his mouth. Not too big, but definitely not too small either. He realized that it was a bit harder tasting it then he thought initially. With even the shaft in his mouth, he had trouble moving his tongue around it, so he backed up a bit, until he felt a bit more comfortable. As he started rolling his tongue around, he could feel how hard Ash was. He also noticed some salty flavour on the tip of his tongue. Ash was very excited, spilling some pre cum in Mirror Ash’s mouth. Mirror Ash continued his exploration, looking up every once in a while to see Ash’s reaction, but it wasn’t the same as his was when he had his erection taken care of. He was smiling down at him, letting out small subtle moans, but that was about it. Ash thought it was really cute how his mirror self was experimenting with his mouth, but his desires weren’t really being fulfilled. With one of his hands, he reached around Mirror Ash’s cheek moving his head back, making his mouth let go of his member. Mirror Ash was speechless. “Am i doing it wrong? Does he not like it?” - He was thinking. As these thoughts crossed his mind, he saw Ash moving his other hand down. Reaching for his own dick, and slowly pealing his foreskin back.  
\- Here, please continue! - He said smiling down at Mirror Ash  
The mirror boy quickly moved back to his previous position, covering Ash’s dick about half way with his mouth. But this time, he could almost immediately hear Ash moaning. With his tip completely exposed to his tongue, everything got more intense. Mirror Ash finally felt proud. He was making Ash feel good after all! He continued moving his tongue, Ash continued to moan, and his breathing got heavier and heavier. He slowly reached out to gently grab Mirror Ash’s shoulder, and started to gently massage it. Along with massaging his mirror self, he also used his hands to move him a bit forward and backward giving him a hint to combine these movements with his tongue’s. As Mirror Ash followed these non verbal instructions, he could hear the moaning getting more intense, and feel Ash’s grip growing stronger on his shoulders. He was confident about how he was doing. He was completely lost in the action… But suddenly the grip got so strong in a second that it hurt him, and he could hear Ash shouting:  
\- Owwww!  
He immediately let go with his mouth, looked up and said:  
\- I’m sorry, what did I do? - with a bit of an afraid voice.  
Ash’s eyes were closed shut, but he opened one of them, looked down and said:  
\- It.. It’s ok, just be careful with your teeth… - with a smirk on his face, and nodding - giving the sign for Mirror Ash that it’s ok to continue. Which he did, but this time he was a bit more clumsy… He didn’t want to hurt Ash again, so he was trying to play it safe. It was a bit less intense, but it didn’t matter. By the time of his bite, Ash was almost there, so it was just the matter of time. He kept going for a minute or so, when he heard Ash’s voice again. This time it was a quiet hesitant voice.  
\- I’m almost there! You.. You might wanna get it out of your mouth… I’m not sure if you’ll like the end.  
Mirror Ash wasn’t sure what to do… He knew what was coming, but he didn’t know how it’d feel. But, since Ash did keep it in his mouth when he came, he decided to give it a shot too… How bad could it be?  
Not too much after he finished thinking about it, he could hear Ash letting out a huge moan. In the very same instance, he could feel the warmness exploding in his mouth. Ash released his hot salty semen into his mouth. He was shocked, feeling that taste and and warm weird texture in his mouth. He couldn’t keep it in. He tried to remove Ash’s cock from his mouth as fast as possible, but he already got plenty of his sperm in his mouth. He didn’t swallow it. Instead, he just let it go out of his mouth, still leaving a bit inside, but feeling a bit more relieved. It was a generous amount, Ash quite enjoyed this encounter. Once he stopped panting, he looked at his mirror self… His face and upper body all covered with his cum. It was one hell of a view. The shy self of him was trying to wipe some of it off of himself, but Ash interrupted him. He leaned closer, and started licking it all of his chest. As he was working his way up and down, he noted:  
\- It seems we even taste the same.  
As Mirror Ash heard this, he took the courage and tried licking some cum off his arm. It wasn’t that bad after all. He couldn’t say if he really liked the taste, and the texture was still very weird to him, but he continued to help cleaning himself up with his own tongue. Once they finished cleaning his body up, Ash looked in Mirror Ash’s eyes.  
\- Thank you Ash! That felt really amazing! - He said smiling, and slowly closing his eyes.  
He moved his head forward, biting his lips. He finally reached the shy little boy’s mouth, and they connected again. He started kissing passionately, taking the lead, as he just realized that this must be Mirror Ash’s very first kiss. He wanted to make it as special as possible. He gently moved his lips against the other boy’s, while caressing his body with his hands, and encouraging him to do the same. Mirror Ash also raised his hands, placing them on Ash’s chest. As the kissing got more intense, he started squeezing, while Ash was also reaching to the chest to start teasing his soft nipples. This got both of their attentions. Mirror Ash continued with teasing Ash’s nipples too. They slowly opened their mouths, inviting each other’s tongue inside to have a small but friendly fight with them. As they slowly let go, they layed down on the grass, facing each other. Still exploring each other’s so familiar, yet exciting bodies. Both of them just felt euphoric. They just lie there, not making a sound, just looking at each other, and letting their hands explore their bodies.  
After 10 minutes of just laying there, Ash’s tension wasn’t easing up. Actually it was becoming stronger and stronger again.  
He sat up, and said:  
\- Say, do you want to try something else too?  
\- Something else? - Asked Mirror Ash curiously. - You mean there’s even more?  
\- Yeah, you wanna try putting it in my butt? - Asked Ash his mirror self, blushing  
\- You mean put my… In your… - Replied mirror Ash with a surprised face.  
\- Yeah, it feels really good. Clemont and I do it very often.  
\- Uh.. Okay, i guess i can give it a try - Said Mirror Ash with a face as red as his hat.  
\- Okay, give me a minute - Said Ash, and laid down on his back, raising his legs in the air.  
He put two of his fingers in his mouth, making sure they are well covered in saliva, and then slowly started to insert them into his ass.  
\- Nnghh..  
\- Uhm, it’s ok… I don’t really want it if it hurts for you! - Said Mirror Ash  
\- Nah, it’s cool. I just gotta prepare myself for you to enter, that’s all. - Said Ash while his fingers were already sliding in and out his tight entrance. Staring at this scene, Mirror Ash started to get curious about this. His cock was already standing still, being hard as rock. If it’s just half as amazing as sucking was, he wanted to try it! Little did he know, what a ride was waiting for him.  
Ash slowly removed his fingers from his opening, and asked Mirror Ash to step closer. He covered Mirror Ash’s shaft with his mouth again.  
\- Um, what are you doing? - Asked Mirror Ash curiously as he thought he was going to put it in his butt.  
Ash finished up with Mirror Ash’s dick, releasing it, all covered it saliva.  
\- Oh, i just needed to lubricate you, so it won’t hurt when you enter.  
With that said, he laid back down, raising his feet, uncovering his small little butt hole… Inviting his mirror self to position himself against it. Mirror Ash laid down on his knee, aiming his wet dick against Ash’s hole.  
\- Are you sure this is ok? It doesn’t seem i’d fit in there. - He asked  
\- You will fit, don’t worry about it. - Came the reply with a blushing smiling face  
\- Just be gentle please, no sudden movements… - He continued with a bit more worried voice  
Knowing this is his first time, he didn’t know how Mirror Ash’ll react once he is inside.  
\- O.. Okay, i’m going to try!  
With that said, Mirror Ash slowly raised his hips so he could reach Ash’s entrance. He slowly began to make his way in. As he proceeded, Ash started to grind his teeth together, and closed his eyes.  
\- Are you okay? - Asked the mirror boy  
Ash quickly nodded, giving him the sign, he can continue. As he slowly continued, he could start feeling Ash’s inner muscles stretching against his cock. It felt amazing. He didn’t know it could get any better than sucking, but as he felt deeper and deeper into Ash, he could feel his dick melting under the pressure of Ash’s warm and tight inners. He never thought that small whole could be used for giving such pleasure. He couldn’t think too much, as he could suddenly feel his hips hitting Ash’s raised legs. He looked down and saw, he was completely inside him. It felt just as amazing as it looked from the outside. He couldn’t feel the rest of his body, only his hard cock as it was pulsing from being inside Ash.  
Ash looked at Mirror Ash, seeing how he was concentrating on that intense feeling. Not moving any of his muscles. Just trying to overcome his excitement from this encounter. As a few more seconds passed by, he was still not moving a single bit.  
\- Start moving it in and out! - Said Ash to his mirror self, who reacted with a surprised face  
\- It’ll feel even better when you’re moving! - continued Ash, reassuring him that it’s ok  
Mirror Ash nodded, and slowly pulled it a bit outwards. He could feel it, but it wasn’t a big difference just yet. When he started to push it back in… That’s when his heart started racing. He immediately got the hang of it, and started pumping Ash’s ass with his hard cock. As his speed started to increase, Ash started to release deep moans. Both of their breathing got more intense. They could feel each other’s hot breath. But Ash wanted to feel more. He reached out for Mirror Ash with his hands. Pulling him closer, reaching around his back. He wanted to feel it all too. Mirror Ash continuously kept moving back and forth. As his dick got more and more sensitive, the pushes got more and more intense. He was making Ash pant, but he could see on his face that he was enjoying it too. And so he was. But the most of all, he was happy. Happy that he’d help his mirror self finally experience the joys of sex. Hoping he would get the courage to get a boyfriend himself. Mirror Ash’s movements suddenly slowed down a bit. Ash looked up at him… His eyes were closed. His breathing was controlled. He was completely focusing. He was almost there. Seeing this, Ash grabbed his own dick, and started stroking on it. He was getting close, and he wanted to come the same time his mirror self does. He didn’t ask how much time he needed. Didn’t want to break his concentration. So he was just rubbing himself, being ready for the last manly stroke that will make the last moment perfect for both of them. A few more pushes, and Mirror Ash took a big breath. At that moment, Ash knew he has reached the end. So he stroked his own dick one last time, making it release his hot jizz, covering their bodies, as he could feel Mirror Ash’s warm juice spreading inside his rectum. As he was cuming, his inside pulsed around Mirror Ash’s cock, which made him finally let his breath out, and started panting too. Just as he never felt as good when Ash sucked him, he could say the same thing now. This was the best he ever felt in his life. In his tiredness, he just collapsed, right on to Ash’s chest.  
\- Thank you! - He said to Ash, still gasping for air  
Ash was also gasping for air, so he didn’t answer, just moved his hand, and put it in Mirror Ash’s spiky black hair.  
As they lie there, both of them closed their eyes, and just enjoyed the feeling of each other’s warm bodies, and the sounds of the forest around them.  
Slowly one of them opened their eyes, looking up in the sky, seeing the sun was starting to go down. They must’ve felt asleep after their wonderful encounter. Ash woke his mirror self up.  
\- We felt asleep! I don’t know what time is it, but the others might be worrying about us!  
Mirror Ash jumped up, and said:  
\- You’re right, we’ve gotta get back to them  
At that point they looked at each other’s bare bodies. Both of them were covered in cum and sweat. They couldn’t get back like that.  
\- There’s a lake over there! - Said mirror Ash  
They quickly collected their clothes, and made a run for it. Hoping no one would see them naked. They quickly reached the lake. They haven’t stopped for a single second. Just dropped their clothes down the ground, and making a splash in the kinda cold water. After quickly rinsing themselves, they get out of the water, dried down, took their clothes back on, and headed back to the camp.  
\- Boy, you two sure took your time! - Said Mirror Serena with her kind of arrogant style  
\- Ah, sorry, time sure flies if you have good company! - Said Ash laughing and trying not to blush in front of the mirror crew  
\- Well, anyways.. We found the way back to your dimension… - Said mirror Clemont proudly.  
He haven’t even finished his sentence, when he noticed that Mirror Ash started hugging him:  
\- I’m so glad to see you! - He said  
Mirror Clemont was a bit surprised… Mirror Ash never really opened up like this for him.  
\- Well, I guess i’ll be going then… - Said Ash  
Everyone said goodbye to him, and he headed to the dimension gate. But before leaving, he turned back, and looked at his mirror self:  
\- You know what to do! - He said to him as he winked with a subtle blush on his face  
\- Yeah! Thank You! - Replied Mirror Ash, waving at Ash, and thinking about what he learned, filled with excitement looking at Mirror Clemont.


End file.
